Boys Like Him
by thetigersbride
Summary: A new girl arrives in New York and is taken under Maureen's wing. Roger is still nursing a broken heart after Mimi's passing. In the city than never sleeps can love once again turn the coldest night scalding hot?  Rated M to be on the safe side  Roger/OC
1. Chapter 1

Roger Davis was staring out of the window of his shared attic apartment, he pushed his fingers though his hair and sighed. Only four months ago he's lost his girlfriend Mimi, two dead girlfriends in 3 years, Roger wonder if that might have been some kind of record, or perhaps that he was cursed, neither idea was very appealing to him.

He sighed again.

'I swear to God, Roger, if you sigh again I'm going to throw you out of the window,' Mark threated from the couch, he was scribbling in a note book, making notes about some shots he needed for his next film.

Roger had to stop himself sighing again, 'Sorry Mark,' he mumbled.

'Maureen's doing a show tonight, are you going to come?' Mark asked, glancing over his shoulder at his friend, Mark could only see Roger's back, but he had become so accustomed to seeing the pain in Roger's grey eyes that for once he was glad he couldn't see them.

'I don't know, perhaps,' Roger replied half-heartedly.

'You know, Mimi wouldn't want you to sit around feeling sorry for yourself,' Mark said. Roger just sighed and his shoulders dropped.

'Just come tonight, you never know what'll happen,' Mark added, biting on his lip, hoping he wasn't pushing Roger to hard.

'I'm gonna have a shower,' Roger said, prepending like he had never heard Mark, he dragged himself into the bathroom.

Roger stripped off and stepped under the stream of lukewarm water, he knew he should go out tonight and he knew that Mark was right, Mimi would have wanted him to carry on living in that way he had when she was alive but Roger was finding it hard. He felt a few tears burn hot in his eyes before they slipped down his checks and got lost in the cascade of water.

Mark just didn't know what to do, he felt like he was losing his best friend, again, the last thing Mark wanted was for Roger to become a recluse again, to spend all his time alone with his guitar, nursing his broken heart.

The phone rang.

'SPEAK!'

'Hey, Mark its Maureen, pick up I've got something I need to tell you,' Maureen's voice filled the empty room, there was a pause.

'Mark, pick up, this is important,' she whined.

Mark groaned and picked up the phone.

'Hey Maureen,' she said.

'Marky,' she replied, he could hear the smile in her voice.

'What do you have to tell me that so important?' Mark asked, lacing his voice was subtle sarcasm.

'I've got a friend coming to the show tonight and I think she'd very much like to meet Roger,' Maureen said, Mark inwardly groaned, she was planning something.

'That's very nice,' Mark started politely, 'but I don't think Roger's looking to meet anyone right now,'

'I know it sounds heartless but she's a really sweet girl and I think she could be good for him,'

Mark sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'I'll try and get him to come along but I'm not making promises Maureen and if he does come please don't push this girl onto him, he's still hurting,' Mark said quietly, glancing in the direction of the bathroom, Roger didn't like being talked about.

'Okay Marky, I promise to be good,' Maureen replied, once again Mark could hear the smile in her voice, 'See you later!'

She had hung up before Mark had a chance to say goodbye. Mark stared at the phone for a few seconds, praying that Maureen wasn't up to anything.

'Who was that?'

Mark whipped around; Roger was standing just outside the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, knotted around his waist.

'Just Maureen, wondering if we were coming tonight,' Mark replied, a little uneasily, hoping Roger hadn't heard them discussing him.

'Well, I've decided I will come. You're right, Mimi would want me to go,' he said with a little shrug.

'Cool, well you better get dressed,' Mark replied, smiling and raising an eyebrow. Roger laughed.

'Nah, I was thinking about going like this.' He replied before giving Mark the middle finger and disappearing into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later Mark was gabbing his scarf, readying himself to leave.

'Come on Rog, we've got to get going,' he yelled.

'Coming, coming,' Roger grumbled as he slipped on his boots and stepped out of his room. Mark was waiting by the door, camera in hand.

'Do you think there'll be a lot of people tonight?' Roger asked as they headed down the stairs.

'Probably, you know Maureen can pull in the crowds,' Mark replied. Roger nodded, taking a cigarette from his packet.

'Those things will kill you,' Mark commented, a little half smile playing on his lips.

'Not if something else doesn't kill me first.' Roger replied, a grin forming. He glanced at Mark who was looking straight ahead, taking in the city though his film makers eyes. Roger's smile stayed, he couldn't give up, no matter how he loved Mimi he had to keep going, she'd shown him how to live and to stop living would be an insult to her memory.

The Space was packed, Mark was instantly looking around for Maureen and her 'friend', he was a little uneasy about the whole thing but Maureen wouldn't do anything intentionally unkind, would she?

Joanne, appeared from the crowd, a woman that Mark didn't know behind her.

'Hey, you two,' she cried, pulling both of them into a warm hug.

'So good to see you Roger, she said, holding him tightly.

'It's good to see you too,' Roger replied.

'And I'd like you two to meet Arianna,' she said, grinning broadly and indicated the pretty redhead stood a few paces behind her. She smiled and stepped forward.

'It's Anna,' she said, smiling at Mark and Roger.

'Nice to meet you,' Mark said politely. Roger just nodded and smiled at the girl. Mark watched her face fall for a few seconds before her smile came back.

'Anna just moved here from England,' Joanne added, slipping her arm around Anna's shoulders and pulling her into a one armed hug , 'Maureen met her while she was busking,'

'You sing?' Mark asked.

Anna nodded, 'I play a little guitar too, just enough to play while I sing,' she replied, her eyes constantly slipping to steal glances at Roger but he was too busy looking around the room to notice her.

'Roger, maybe the two of you could busk together,' Joanne said brightly, Roger's eyes snapped back to Joanne and Anna at the mention of his name.

'Huh?'

'Never mind,' Anna mumbled, offering a small smile.

'Where's Maureen?' Mark asked.

'She'll be making her entrance any minute now,' Joanne replied with a proud smile.

Anna stole another glance at Roger; he was just like Maureen had said, tall and broad with short blond hair that framed his head like a halo. His deep set grey eyes said so much more than his mouth ever would.  
When she arrived in New York Anna had expected it to be like London, where the stranger on the street is just as likely to mug you as he is to smile at you but it wasn't like that, no, in New York people walked passed you like you were made of something less than air.  
She stood on a street corner, playing her guitar and singing her heart out for a week before anyone truly noticed her and when someone finally did it was perhaps the best thing that could have ever happened.

Maureen had seen the pretty young girl a few times that week and had finally stopped to speak to her just the day before. Maureen had taken Anna for coffee and then back to her apartment, although at first Joanne had misunderstood Maureen's intentions but she was soon put right.

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness, all around there was gasps of fear and excitement. Mark spun on the spot, turning to face the stage, were a dot of bright, white light appeared, which grew wider, Maureen was stood in the middle of the stage, her arms stretched above her head.

Roger watched the performance without really seeing it, he listened without really hearing, beside him he was constantly aware of the sweet, floral scent coming from the girl they had just been introduced to, he glanced down, the top of her head only reached his shoulder and her hair was a deep red colour, like fallen maple leaves.  
Roger pushed his hands into his pockets and turned his eyes back to Maureen.

Maureen's performance went off without a hitch, she leapt off the stage and rushed into Joanne's arms. The two of them kissed, Roger had to look away, seeing people happy and in love still hurt just too much right now.

'We need to celebrate,' Maureen announced, grinning, her arm wrapped around Joanne's waist.

Mark and Roger shared awkward glances, neither of them had a dollar to their names right now, Maureen's face fell at their response.

'We can't really afford it,' Mark said sheepishly, shrugging.

'Oh, well, we could just go back to yours, we don't have to spend any money,' Maureen replied, a hopeful smile playing on her lips. Mark sighed and glanced again at Roger, who just shrugged.

'Sure, that'll work,' Mark said, turning to leave The Space. The others followed; Maureen straight away started talk to Anna in that fast and overexcited way she did when she was happy. Roger kept pace beside Mark.

'Glad you came out?' Mark asked.

Roger nodded, 'Yeah, I am,' he said, Roger knew that that wasn't strictly true but it wasn't a lie either. Coming out was better than staying but leaving the apartment still didn't help how he was feeling.

'Good, we've got a couple of bottles of vodka at home, don't we?' Mark asked offhand, Roger nodded again and took out a cigarette.

Anna watched Roger with a rapt curiousness, Maureen hadn't been able to explain his personality well enough for Anna's liking and she was trying to work him out. He was quiet, distracted, he didn't seem to be interested in anything or anyone else. She sighed quietly.

'Chin up baby!' Maureen said sweetly, swinging her arm around Anna's neck.

'This is only you're first week here, don't get disheartened,' Maureen added, 'I've been here my whole like and I've never made it!'

'I never expected to make it straight away,' Anna replied as she followed Mark and Roger deeper into Alphabet City. She had heard about this place, about the people that lived here and she had dreamed about coming here. Her comfortable, middle class, suburban life just hadn't been enough anymore.

They entered the apartment building and headed up the dark staircase. Anna couldn't help clocking a good look of Roger's ass as he walked up the stairs, it was pert and round, perfect for squeezing. Once inside the 5 of them crashed onto whatever surface was available, Anna took a seat on the sofa next to Maureen who was talking animatedly to Mark. Roger got a half full bottle of vodka from the cupboard and poured everyone a double measure, whether they asked for it or not. Anna accepted hers with a smile and took a drink straight away, the liquor burnt her throat and she fought the urge to cough.

Anna was more than happy to listen to the others talking rather than joining it, she felt like an outsider and didn't want to come across to pushy. Roger was also taking a back seat in conservation, he was getting tired and really just wanted to curl up in his bed rather than be social but he knew Mark would only nag him if he did take himself of to bed this early.

'I'm going for a smoke' Roger mumbled, standing and heading toward the widow.

'Mind if I join you?' Anna asked, seeing an opportunity to get to know him a little better.

Roger shook his head, Anna stood and followed Roger to the widow, which he opened and stepped outside, holding the widow open for Anna.

'Thanks,' she muttered, stepping out onto the fire escape of the building, 'It's beautiful here,' she commented, looking out over the city that was glowing brightly.

Roger shrugged, 'I suppose you could say that,' he replied.

'You don't think so?'

'I guess when you get used to a place you stop seeing it really,' Roger replied, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

Anna also lit a cigarette, the nicotine entered for body and instantly she felt lighter, like she'd been carrying a dead weight around her neck all day.

'How come you left London?' Roger asked, coming to stand beside Anna, looking out over the city.

'New York's the city of opportunity, you can be anyone here,' she replied, letting the smoke pour from her mouth.

Roger chuckled, 'It's not really the city of opportunity, more like the city of chance and good luck but if you make here it is true that you can make it anywhere,' he said, his mind flashing back to a time when he stood on a stage, singing for an adoring crowd, back that all he had wanted was to 'make it', to be someone.

'I just want to know if I can do it, you know?' she replied.

'I know, I've been there, I've felt that and I know the consequence when it goes wrong,' Roger's voice was sombre and low, like he was fighting with his memories. Anna sighed.

'I'm not scared,' she said, it was true, her voice was fearless.

Perhaps you should be, Roger thought, he looked her up and down, taking in her appearing in a way he hadn't before, her body was curvy, like she had lead a papered life back in London, her hips and thighs were round and her jeans clung to them, leaving no feminine curve hidden, her breasts were full and very white in the moonlight, she looked over at him and caught him staring, she just smiled and looked away, a pretty pink blush creeping into her cheeks.

Roger couldn't stop himself smiling, she was lovely, pretty, innocent. Roger could never have a woman like that, he was too tainted, his past to dark and painful.

'Maureen told me about your girlfriend, I'm really sorry,' she said suddenly, turning her green eyes to him.

Roger was slightly taken a-back, what else had Maureen told her?

'Oh, um, thank you,' Roger mumbled uncertainly.

Anna flicked her cigarette butt over the handrail, she took another long look at the city, Roger found himself following her gaze, trying to see what she was seeing.

'You done?' she asked, indicating the burnt out cigarette that Roger was still holding.

'Oh, um, yeah,' he stuttered, throwing it off the side and stepping back inside the apartment.

Anna took her seat next to Maureen who was now quietly listen to Mark while he told a story about someone he met on the street the other day, Roger had heard the story before so wasn't listening, instead he found his gaze resting on Anna as she sat back, one arm resting over the back of the sofa her legs crossed and her eyes watching Mark intensely.

Roger ran his tongue over his lips, girls like her weren't meant for boys like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Maureen, Joanne and Anna headed though the city in the early hours of the morning, to Joanne's place in a nicer part of the city. Joanne and Maureen had taken Anna in while she made up enough money to rent her own place.

Joanne had work at 9 and was in a rush to get home, while Maureen was happy to stop and talk to anyone and everyone, to dance and sing her way through the streets. Anna watched her, small smile on her lips.

'So,' Maureen started, flinging her arm around Anna's shoulders, 'What did you and Rog talk about?' she asked. She smiled.

'Oh, nothing, just some of this and some of that,' Anna replied. Joanne caught her eye and smiled. Maureen sighed exasperatedly.

'So you like him?' she asked.

'Like it's got anything to do with you!' Joanne exclaimed. Maureen just poked her tongue out at Joanne and turned her eyes back to Anna.

'Yeah, he seems nice,' she replied.

'Get in there girl,' Maureen said giggling.

'He just lost Mimi,' Joanne pointed out as they headed up the stairs to the apartment.

Maureen didn't reply, Anna said nothing., there was a pregnant pause.

'But I think you'd be good for him,' Joanne added guiltily. Anna just smiled.

'We'll see,' she said, Joanne unlocked the door to the apartment and led the trio inside.

Maureen and Joanna disappeared into their bedroom, Anna headed into the small second bedroom that Joanne had told her she could have until she was on her feet. The room was completely nondescript more like a show home than a real home, Anna expected that that was Joanne's influence rather than Maureen's.

Anna stripped down to her underwear and climbed under the covers, a strange swirling feeling took hold of Anna's stomach, almost like butterflies but much stronger, like a storm brewing inside her.

Roger was strumming absentmindedly at his guitar as the spring sun streamed through the windows, he hummed each cord as he played it.

'Morning,' Mark greeted as he pulled open the door and stepped inside, there was a newspaper rolled up under his arm and a broad smile on his face.

'Hey,' Roger mumbled, not really paying attention as he rearranged his fingers.

'I saw Anna on the way back,' Mark commented as he took a seat on the couch.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, you should go and busk with her, the two of you would sound pretty good,' Mark watched Roger's profile, trying to see what expressions were playing on his face.

'Yeah, maybe,'

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes before disappearing into the corner of the apartment where he cut and edited his films.

Roger sighed deeply, he would have loved to go and busk with Anna, for them to sing duets and play together, entertain the people passing by and earn a little money while having fun but he was scared, she was just the kind of girl who his heart would fall for, despite what he head thought.

Roger pushed his fingers though his hair, he tugged on the short strands.

'I'm going for a walk,' Roger called, dragging the door open and stepping into the hallway.

'She's on the corner of St Marks Place and 1st Avenue,' Mark yelled just before Roger dragged the door shut. Mark laughed to himself as he cut a piece of film. He knew Roger was going looking for Anna, he might as well give him a head start, New York City was a big place after all.

Roger half wanted to go back and punch Mark in his laughing face, Roger shook his head but decided to head in the direction of 1st Avenue anyway, he liked walking that way and if per chance he bumped into Anna then that would be nice.

Out on the street it was cold than it had looked from inside, Roger wrapped his arms around himself. He sighed and pulled his last cigarette from the crumpled packet in his jean pocket, he lit it with his last match and enjoyed is final smoke, and he wouldn't be able to get any more until he had some cash.

Roger spotted Anna from a whole block away, her red hair shone like a beacon in the sunshine, her guitar was old and battered like his and matched the curves of her body perfectly. She strummed at the strings, her mouth moving as she sang.

Roger slowly moved closer and started to picked up a few notes floating on the breeze, they sounded distant and ghostly, he moved closer, trying to pick up hear her voice in the hubbub of the crowded street.

No one else seemed to be paying Anna any attention, after all to any other New Yorker she was just another girl with a guitar on a street corner and they were a dime a dozen but Roger was transfixed, the way she swayed her hips, the sun light that caught her hair, the way her eyes closed as she sang.

He smiled as someone threw a few cents in the guitar case that was open at her feet, then suddenly he could hear her voice, faint at first but growing stronger with every step he took.

'Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child of mine,'

Roger raised an eyebrow, a Guns 'n' Roses song? It certainly wouldn't have been his choice but she did make it sound rather good, her voice was strong, edgy but occasionally showed venerability, she had real potential although her guitar playing skills were lacking a little, perhaps, Roger mused, he could offer her lessons.

Anna finished singing, the fingers relaxed from the guitar strings and she stopped moving, she took a deep breath and glanced into the open case at her feet and sighed, looking disheartened.

'How much you got?' Roger asked, stepping right in front of her. Her disappointment turned to surprise and a smile settled itself on her lips.

'About 3 dollars,' she replied shrugging. Roger nodded knowingly, there was really little money to be made in busking.

'That's enough for cigarettes,' he said.

'Not much good for anything else,' she muttered, scooping the coins from the case.

'How long you been out here?'

'Couple of hours, I saw Mark, he waved,' Anna said.

'Yeah, he mentioned that he'd seen you,' Roger replied offhanded. Roger watched as Anna uncurled her fingers from the neck of the guitar, wincing.

'My hands are freezing,' she commented. Her fingers had turned an unhealthy purple colour.

'You should take a break, get a coffee or something,' Roger said, hoping she might get the hint and get a coffee with him.

Anna looked up at him though her thick, dark eyelashes, she smirked.

'Would you be accompanying me?' she asked.

Roger tried to look disinterested, 'I suppose I could,' he replied with a shrug. Anna laughed.

'Like you've got anything better to do,' Anna scoffed, laying her guitar gently down in its case and shutting it. Roger tried to find a comeback but couldn't, he just shrugged. Anna giggled.

'I'm so right,' she teased, standing, her guitar bashing into her leg.

'Can I carry that for you?' Roger asked, indicating the case.

'No, I'm okay, thank you. So, where are you taking me for coffee?' she asked. Roger smirked, she was very wrong if she thought he would be paying.

'There's a place just down the street,' he replied, pointing in the direction he had come, the two of them set off down the bust street, Anna was having trouble negating the crowds with her guitar hanging like a deadweight by her side.

'Are you sure you're okay with that?' Roger asked just after Anna bumped into another man who had been briskly walking down the street.

'Perhaps, if you didn't mind,' she replied, stopping and handing the case over to him, Roger gripped the handle and relieved Anna of it, she sighed and smile.

'Thank you,' she said quietly, her cheeks turning pink.

'No problem,' he replied, he led Anna past various small cafes toward the large green and white fronted building, Starbucks might have been expensive but he had a plan. He pushed open the door and the smell of roasted coffee beans hit him like a fist.  
Anna breathed deeply and smiled contentedly.

At the counter the girl serving gave them a strange look, like they didn't belong there, and really Anna and Roger did look out of place.

'Two Americanos please' he said, smiling sweetly at the girl, she just nodded and busied herself with the coffee machine, Anna started to hum quietly.

'You know, you're really quite a good singer,' he commented, taking the mugs from the girl and leading them to a seat in the corner. Anna chuckled,

'Thanks,' she muttered, falling down into the squashy arm chair. Roger took a sip of his drink, wondering what to say.

'Where are you staying?' he asked, suddenly realising that he didn't actually know.

'With Maureen and Joanne, until I've got enough money for a place of my own,' she replied, staring out at the street, watching the people pushing past.

'You know, if you ever get tired of Maureen and Jo, you can always come and stay with me and Mark, we live there for free,' Roger said, although he wasn't really sure why, he barely knew this girl but he was offering her a place in their apartment. Anna smiled and nodded.

'I'll keep that in mind, thank you,' she replied politely, catching Roger's eye for just a second.

The two of them found themselves soon lost in deep conversation, mostly about music but they touched onto other things, Roger felt himself getting dragged into Anna's world, he loved hearing her speak, her accent was so different from everyone else he knew, Anna felt like a puzzle that he needed to figure out, a riddle with an amazing answer that he wanted to know.

'I've not been to Time Square yet, I was planning on going tonight and taking my guitar, seeing if I could make a few more quid,' she said , there had been a lull in the conversation which Anna had decided to fill.

'Oh no, you don't want to go there at night, not on your own anyway you'll get mugged, or worse,' Roger replied solemnly, shaking his head, 'And they'd target you straight away, sweet, little girl, not from round her… Anna, you've practically got a target painted on your back,'

Roger's sudden concern touched Anna's heart, she fought her smile and nodded, 'I guess you're right' she muttered, glancing out at the street again.

'I'll take you now, it's only half an hour away,' Roger offered, Anna's face lit up.

'Yes, please,' she replied grinning.

'Let's go,' he said, standing, Anna cocked her head to the side, raising one eyebrow.

'What about the coffee? We've not paid,' she quietly.

'I know, but I can't afford it, can you?' Roger replied, putting his hand out for Anna to take. A small smirk played on Anna's lips, like she was trying to fight it.

'Come on, move quick don't catch anyone's eye,' Roger whispered, smiling broadly. Anna took hold of his hand and allowed him to lead her.

They were almost as the door when there was a sudden shout from the girl behind the counter.

'Run!' Roger yelled, Anna's arm suddenly getting yanked as Roger dashed for the door with Anna's precious guitar in his other hand. They burst through the door and out into the street, Anna squealed with laughter as they ran down the street, parting the crowd. They didn't stop until they reached the closest subway station.

They stopped at the top of the steps, panting for breath and grinning. Anna's cheeks were flushed pink and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

'Come on,' Roger said, keeping hold of Anna's hand, 'Let's go see Time Square,'


	4. Chapter 4

Joanne was getting worried; she paced up and down the living room while Maureen sat on the sofa watching her.

'Baby, just chill out, she's an adult, she can take care of herself,' Maureen said, grabbing hold of Joanne's hand and pulling her onto the sofa.

'She's 19, and new here, anything could have happened!' Joanne exclaimed, clutching her hair.

It was 11 and Anna wasn't back from her days busking.

'She did okay for her first week,' Maureen said a little unsurely. Joanne sighed, Maureen lent in and kissed her cheek.

'Love you,' she whispered, Joanne chuckled and turned to look at Maureen, they touched noses for a second before kissing.

'Love you too Honey Bear,'

'Maybe she's with Mark and Roger, let's call them,' Joanne suddenly said, sitting up straight and grabbing the phone.

'SPEAK!'

'Mark? Is Anna with you and Roger? Have you seen her today?' Joanne's voice smashed the quiet of the apartment, Mark rushed to the phone and pressed it to his ear.

'Isn't Roger with you?' Mark demanded.

'No! I thought he would be with you,' Joanne replied. Mark groaned.

'No, he went for a walk, I thought he was going to see Anna, I told him where she was busking, perhaps their having a drink or something,' Mark said unsurely.

'Christ,' Joanne mumbled, 'I hope their together somewhere, Anna needs someone to look out for her, that girl is practically clueless when comes to the city!' Mark heard Maureen talking in the background, disagreeing with Joanne.

'We shouldn't worry, they're adults,' Mark said with a shrug.

Joanne sighed, 'I guess,' she mumbled.

'Don't worry about them, they'll be back soon,' Mark replied. Joanne sighed again.

'Okay, thanks Mark, talk to you later,'

'Bye,'

Truth be told Mark was just as worried as Joanne had been but he didn't show it, Mark always worried about Roger, about how he was feeling, what he was doing, whether he had taken his AZT… Mark's worries were endless. He sighed and threw himself onto the sofa.

'Damn it, Roger,' he muttered.

While Joanna and Mark drove themselves sick with worry Roger and Anna were enjoying a drink in a small bar just off Time Square, Anna had promised to pay for the drinks, she didn't feel like making another run for it.

'Is this what your friends back home expected you to be doing? Hanging out in Time Square instead of hanging out with starving artists,' Roger asked.

'Oh, uh, well, I don't really have friends back home,' Anna mumbled, playing with her drink. Roger's brows furrowed.

'How come?' he asked.

'I was always too busy to have friends,' she replied with a shrug. Roger chuckled and took a mouthful of his pint of beer. Anna also took a sip and stole a glance at Roger while he looked around the bar.

The more time she spent with him the more she liked him, not just because he was damn good looking but he was engaging and funny. He came across hard and untouchable but under that was kindness and concern.

'What has Maureen told you about me?' Roger asked, suddenly looking back at Anna and catching her looking at him.

'Not much, just that you used to be in a band,' Anna said, 'and that your girlfriend passed recently' she added quietly. Roger nodded, at one point in their friendship he would probably have to have the awkward 'I've got AIDS' conversation with Anna but it was rather that it came from him rather than from Maureen.

'She pretty much told you everything then,' Roger joked. Anna chuckled.

'Oh, I think there's a lot more to you than that,' she replied with a smirk.

They stayed in the bar for another hour, just talking, enjoying each other's company. It was gone one when they left , and got the train back to alphabet city, Joanne's place was another 20 minute walk away, Anna bit on her lip and sighed.

'Just come and stay at ours, the sofa's pretty comfy,' Roger offered, Anna considered it.

'No, I've should go back to Joanne's,' she replied, even though secretly she would have loved to stay at Mark and Rogers.

'Then let me walk you,' he offered, seeing as it was quite a walk and she was carrying her guitar as well.

'Only if you insist,' Anna replied with a giggle.

The walk didn't seem to last long enough for Anna , soon they were outside Joanne's flat.

'Well, here we are.' Anna muttered, glancing up at the apartment, the lights were blazing the front room.

'I've had a great day,' Roger said awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

'So, did I, I'm glad you found me on that street corner and coerced me into stealing coffee,' Anna replied with a giggle.

Roger laughed.

'Night Anna,' he said, taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently, her cheeks flushed pink.

'Goodnight Roger,' she said, slipping her hand from his and heading into the building.

Roger's walk home was fairly uneventful but his arrival home was less so.

'Where the hell have you been?' Mark demanded the second Roger stepped through the door.

'Just out, I told you I was going for a walk,' Roger replied, taken-a-back by Mark's raised voice, Mark hardly ever yelled.

'That was hours a go!' Mark replied, coming right up close to Roger and poking him in the chest.

'I'm sorry,' Roger replied, feeling like a naughty child.

Mark narrowed his eyes and stepped away from Roger, allowing him to move into the room.

'Let me know when you're not coming back for hours next him, yeah?' Mark asked sarcastically before heading to his bedroom. Roger sighed and went to his own room.

Roger chuckled; women always got him into trouble.

-A/N-

Hello, I'm rather new to this site and I'm finding it wildly confusing :/ I'm not even sure if I'm suppose to put an authors note here or not.  
But all I really wanted to say was that I'd quite like my readers to let me know what they think of the story so far, it would be really helpful for me as a first time writer on this site :)


	5. Chapter 5

Anna received a stern lecture from Joanne as soon as she stepped through the front door.

'… this city is dangerous, you've only been here a week, why didn't you call?' Joanna finished, her breathing a little laboured, Anna stayed quiet, looking at her feet. She didn't want to answer back seeing as she was only living there because of Joanne' kindness.

'I was with Roger,' Anna muttered quietly, feeling bad for making them worry.

'Regardless, you could have called,' Joanna answered, her voice was clipped, Anna chewed on her bottom lip.

'I'm going to bed,' Joanne added, heading into her bedroom and shutting the door forcefully, Maureen was sitting on the sofa.

'Don't worry honey, she's just doesn't like when things are out of her control,' Maureen said soothingly, getting up and giving Anna a hug.

'Just call next time, yeah?' Maureen added before also taking herself off to bed.

Anna sat in the living room for a while, she was too awake to go to bed, she would able to sleep for hours. Anna sighed, damn Roger, leading her astray already, she thought with a smile.

'You shouldn't have been so hard on her,' Maureen said as she undressed. Joanne was already under the bedcovers, a book in her hands.

'Anything could have happened to her,' Joanne replied, watching Maureen slip out of her clothes.

'She's an adult, she's got to make her own mistakes,' Maureen said, slipping under the bedcovers and snuggling up to Joanne. She sighed and pushed her fingers though her hair.

'I know baby but it's just… I'm a worrier, you know that,' Joanne replied, slipping an arm around Maureen and kissing the top of her head.

'I know, I know… You were just like mom out there,' Maureen said with a smirk.

'Oh, yeah?'

'Yeah, it was kinda hot…' Maureen said, teasingly, slipping her hand into Joanne's shirt and started stroking her stomach.

Joanne laughed; she knew were this was going and she was more than happy to just enjoy the ride.

Roger was sitting on the roof of the building, guitar resting on his lap, staring out at the city, Anna had been right, it was a beautiful place, if you looked at it long enough. Roger formed a C cord with his fingers and strummed. The sound reverberated in the chilly spring air. Roger smiled, he was still pretty good when he tried.

He formed and D major cord and strummed just as the small box attached to the waist of his chequered trousers started to bleep. He groaned and stood, swinging his guitar onto his shoulder and heading back inside.  
Mark had gone to bed, Roger could hear his deep rhythmic breathing in the silence of the apartment, Roger took his pill and filled a glass with water, just to wash it down. Roger took a seat on the sofa and closed his eyes, the smell of Anna's perfume was still lingering on his body.  
Sometime in the next hour Roger fell asleep, still sitting upright on the sofa.

Mark stumbled out of his bedroom early the next morning, his eyes were gummed up with sleep and his limbs weren't exactly under his control. He spotted Roger on the sofa, his head lolling backward with his mouth hanging open. Mark stared at his best friend for a few seconds before heading into the kitchen to try and find something to eat.

Mark's crashing the in the kitchen woke Roger, who was confused about where he found himself, he rubbed his fists into his eyes.

'Morning,' he grumbled, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

'Morning,' Mark replied, stuffing some slightly stale bread into his mouth.

'I'm going up to Broadway today, try and get some shots,' he added, Roger just looked at him though bleary eyes and just nodded.

'What are you gonna do?'

'Play guitar,' Roger replied with a shrug, Mark nodded.

'Okay, well, make sure you get something to eat,' Mark said before heading back into his room to get ready to leave.

Roger stayed on the sofa, slowly waking up, the whole room was flooded with sunlight, he sighed and pushed his fingers though his hair. He didn't really want to play guitar all day, he didn't really know what he wanted to do.

After a breakfast of black coffee (because they had no milk or sugar) and a muffin that he had hidden in his room Roger decided to go and pay Mimi a visit.

It was colder out today than it had been before, Roger, wrapped his arms around himself as he made his way to the cemetery. Once there Roger felt a little uneasy, he hated cemeteries, Roger was all too aware of his own mortality, one day he would be here as well, rotting under the ground.

He headstone at Mimi's grave was too plain for Roger's liking, just grey stone with black writing, he hadn't been allowed any say in Mimi's funeral arrangement, her parents had done it all.

'Hey baby,' he whispered, kneeling down beside the headstone and pulling a view weeds out of the ground.

'Sorry I didn't bring you anything, I've got no cash,' he added guiltily.

'I don't think you'd mind though, you never really liked flowers anyway,' Roger sat down, cross-legged beside the grave, he sighed deeply, resting his head against the headstone for just a second.  
He glanced around, the cemetery was empty.

'I feel really bad Mimi, I miss you like mad and I still love you but, but, you're gone and I'm not and there's this girl, Anna, she's fun and sweet and I think I could like her but I don't want you to think I'm forgetting about you,' Roger 's voice broke a little as he finished.

Mark thought Roger was mad for talking to Mimi's grave, but it just made him feel better, her condition had deteriorated so quickly that Roger felt that he didn't really have time to say goodbye properly.  
He left her in the hospital one night, looking healthy and feeling better than she had for days only to be woken by a phone call in the middle of the night saying she had died.

'I'm not forgetting about you, I just,' he sighed heavily, 'I just don't know Mi, I feel so lost without you,'

'You won't feel like that forever, I promise,'

Roger jumped, spinning his head around, he would know that voice anywhere, he grinned at Collins, who was standing over him, hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. Roger scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Collins.

'It's so good to see you,' he said.

'Good to see you too man,' Collins mumbled, 'I so sorry I wasn't here when Mimi died,' he added. Roger stepped away and shook his head

'It's okay, it was all so quick, but you're here now,' Roger replied, smiling. Seeing his old friend had already lifted his sprits.

'Come on, let's go for a drink, you need to fill me in on what's been happening,' Collins said, as he headed out of the cemetery, Roger followed with a small smile on his lips.

-A/N-  
Any and all comments and critiques very welcome.


End file.
